


And Your Little Dog Too

by Aurum18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum18/pseuds/Aurum18
Summary: Fanart for a scene in The One You Feed





	And Your Little Dog Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One You Feed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647174) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> I am utterly in love with all Kouri Arashi's work, especially The Sum of its Parts series which is the first work of theirs I read and probably my favourite fan fiction series ever. Anyway I was rereading the series again for the I don't know how manyth time when around this scene I decided I wanted to do fan art. Don't judge it too harsh as this is the first fan art where I have made up my own composition as an oppose to copying an existing image (I abused the hell out of stock images of people sitting down and picnic blankets).

If it doesn't show because images on ao3 hate me: [Click hither](https://www.deviantart.com/aurum1802/art/And-your-little-dog-too-767105969)

Or, if it's still pretty close to 06/10/18 (or 10/06/18 for people who put the month first, gosh this is confusing) it'll be findable on my teen wolf instagram page: dontbsuchasourwolf with various versions (background or no, Kali or no etc.) and with WIPs bookmarked in my stories <3


End file.
